


Hiyoko's Cuntbusting Contraption

by BrookeChiang



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: ballbusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-03-24 05:17:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrookeChiang/pseuds/BrookeChiang
Summary: Hiyoko's evil... and painful prank!Spoilers for Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy





	1. Kazuichi Soda

Hiyoko Saionji, the Ultimate Traditional Dancer, chuckled mischeviously as she watched Kazuichi Soda, the Ultimate Mechanic, assemble with astonishing speed the machine she had ordered.

"Guess your skills are one thing that doesn't disappoint, cuz that's the only thing about you that doesn't suck!"

"Hey, uh... aren't I the one helping you build this weird contraption, okay?" Kazuichi looked up with hurt on his face, his hands still working busily. "So show a little appreciation, would you?" He finished up what Hiyoko had instructed and stood up. "All you have to do is trigger this, either manually or by motion sensor, and... walla! It does the trick. Oh, and here's the security camera part. It's triggered purely by motion sensor, just like you said. But what is this darn thing for anyway?"

"It's a defense to protect against snoops and weirdos..." Hiyoko turned the machine, seemingly examining the mechanical foot and the boot mounted on it. "Like you!"

Having aligned the weapon just right, Hiyoko pressed the manual trigger and the electronic motor whirred. The mechanical leg and the boot attached on it swung upward on a hinge, striking Kazuichi right between his pant legs.

"AUGHH!" Kazuichi cried out in agony and fell to his knees, clutching his crotch as soon as the boot pulled out. "Why?! The fuck?!"

"It's very effective, don't you think?" Hiyoko chuckled demonically. "Oh, and don't think about telling anyone... or everyone will know where your stash of Sonia pics is!"

"Okay, okay, fine, fine- "

"Don't worry about seeing this again- I'm going to... use it in the bathroom. And I'm not bold enough to go into the boy's bathroom, don't worry. If you really are a boy, hehehe. You seem too much of a wimp to be a boy-"

"Just. Shut. Up." Kazuichi groaned, continuing to cradle his privates.

Hiyoko shrugged, still laughing, as she looked at the camera images that caught the moment of Kazuichi's ballbusting.

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Irrelevant Historical Footnote: 

The date of this posting is February 26, 2018.

On this day 31 years ago, February 26, 1987, the Tower Commission led by former Texan Senator John Tower (Republican), along with former Secretary of State Edmund Muskie, and former National Security Advisor Brent Scowcroft, chided President Ronald Reagan for not controlling his national security staff during the so-called “Iran-Contra Affair”.

The Iran-Contra Affair was a situation in which the United States sold outdated weapons to the terrible radical Islamist dictatorship in Iran (which was currently in the middle of a brutal war against the rivaling socialist Baath regime of Saddam Hussein in Iraq) in exchange for Iran and its proxy terrorist groups sparing and releasing American citizens they held hostage. 

The United States then used the money from these arms sales to supply weapons to Contra freedom fighters resisting the brutal communist Sandanista regime in Nicaragua.

Although, the deal was little different that past arms deals to Iran by the previous Carter administration, the National Security staff responsible for the deal were understandably lax in their reports to Congress. President Ronald Reagan (Republican Party), who was previously unaware of the deal, formed the Tower Commission to investigate. The Commission criticized the National Security Council for forming this deal without informing the President and Congress, but also mildly chided President Reagan for failing to keep a close eye on the activities of his National Security staff, suggesting he be more careful in the future.


	2. Mikan Tsumiki (First time)

Hiyoko’s Cuntbusting Machine- First Mikan Tsumiki

Main Course Building, Second Floor Dorms, Girl’s Bathroom…  


“Heheheh!” Hiyoko chuckled to herself as she finished setting up the crotch-kicking machine to face the front door so the boot would deliver a mighty kick to whoever opened it, and set up the motion sensor  
The devilish machine itself was mounted on a utility cart Hiyoko had fetched from the custodial closet, and she’d pushed down the brakes so the cart was stable when the machine attacked.  
“Everything is going as planned!” Hiyoko hid inside the bathroom’s utility closet and locked it, peering out from the small keyhole, waiting for her first victim. She waited agitatedly for about fifteen minutes before she saw the door finally swung open.  
A tall girl in a purple dress and a white apron, with long, wild, purple hair stepped inside, as nervous as always.  
And in that moment, the cuntbusting machine struck, its boot surging up through the girl’s skirt to smash her exposed pussy!  
“HIYAAAAHHH!!!” Mikan Tsumiki, the Ultimate Nurse, screamed in shock and agony as the impact crushed her sex. “AHHHHH!!! My cooch! WHYYYY?!?”  
Urine sprayed out uncontrollably as Mikan thrashed on the boot, her body weight crushing her delicate cunt into a painful, unwanted orgasm.  
“Darn, why did it have to be the stupid orange,” Hiyoko groaned as she watched Mikan continue to scream incoherently in pain. “I’m tired of hearing her stupid, thot voice.”  
Finally the boot dropped down, and Mikan fell to her knees, clutching her wounded womanhood, whimpering, “Whhhyyyy?”  
“Damn that skanky bitch,” Hiyoko cursed throwing the closet door open. “Hey, dog barf!”  
“H- Hiyoko- ?” Mikan looked up in surprise, and the hands cupping her crotch were let down for a moment.  
“Take this!” Hiyoko lashed out with surprising strength, sinking her sandal into Mikan’s cunt. “That’s what’ll happen to you fifty times over if you mention what happened here today to anyone!”  
“GRAHHHH!!!” The nurse screamed before collapsing on the ground, twitching in agony.  
“Hehehe! At least it was a successful operation!” Hiyoko chuckled, pushing aside Mikan’s prone body to clear the way for the utility cart, and making her escape.

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

One year ago on this day, March 22, 2017, in London, United Kingdom, a radical Islamist terrorist, Khalid Masood, attacked and brutally ran over pedestrians on the Westminster Bridge with his car before ramming his car into the fence protecting the Parliament building, after which he came out with a knife and starting stabbing police guards.  
This terrorist attack killed four civilians (including two foreigners), one police officer, and wounded 49 people before the British police were able to kill him.  
The heinous Islamist terrorist group ISIL (Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant) proclaimed responsibility for the attack.


End file.
